onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 280
Chapter 280 is titled "Surfacing". Cover Page Volume: 30 Pg.: 87 Ace's Great Blackbeard Search Vol. 8: "Milk in Exchange of Helping Moda". Short Summary Enel gets up after being knocked down. Luffy tells Enel that he is made of rubber, therefore his lightning based attacks will not work on him. Enel has not heard of rubber before, as it doesn't exist in the White-White Sea. Enel uses Mantra to predict Luffy's movements and attacks. Enel changes his staff into an trident to damage Luffy. Luffy tells his dream of becoming the Pirate King to Enel. Enel asks what country he rules, Luffy replies that the Pirate King is the king of the sea. Enel responds that the idea is not half bad. Long Summary Luffy stands over a downed Enel, and Nami wonders if he actually won. However, Enel gets up and distances himself from Luffy as he asks who the pirate is. Luffy tells him that he ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi and is a rubber man, which confuses Enel, and Nami understands the confusion as there is no rubber in the White-White Sea. Luffy tells Enel that he is immune to lightning as he throws a punch at him, but Enel dodges it using Mantra. Luffy spins around and midair and kicks Enel, but he dodges again and appears behind Luffy. Thinking quickly, Luffy flips backward and tries to stamp Enel with his feet, but he turns into lightning and strikes Luffy with his staff. Enel continues beating Luffy with his staff, frightening Nami, and he pins Luffy's neck to the wall as he tells the pirate that he has seen through his attack pattern. Enel tells Luffy that not all his attacks are lightning-based, so he can adapt to Luffy's immunity. Luffy grabs Enel's staff and pushes it back at him, but Enel calls his simple attack useless as he moves away, freeing Luffy. Luffy gets annoyed that he cannot predict Enel's movements, and Enel tries to understand what rubber is. Enel then uses Thunder Alchemy to forge the tip of his staff into a trident, and he jabs it at Luffy, forcing him to leap onto the wall to dodge. Enel says that Luffy's weakness lies in his inability to attack, and Luffy drops down to attack, but Enel disappears into his ship. Using gold as a medium to travel in lightning form, Enel appears behind Luffy and nearly stabs him. Luffy grabs his staff, but recoils due to its high temperature, and Enel says he can use lightning to make it even hotter. However, Luffy manages to axe kick Enel and send him crashing into the deck. Enel shouts at Luffy in anger, and Luffy follows up with rapid punches, but Enel intercepts his arms and throws Luffy onto the deck. Enel tells Luffy that he picked a bad time to visit, as he as a god could predict the future and even create this world. Enel tells Luffy he was foolish to stand up against him and offers to let him witness the annihilation of Skypiea by his side. Enel releases 200 volts into the ship, and it starts moving. Outside it, Aisa wonders what to do, and calls out to Luffy and Nami. As Luffy climbs out of the deck, Nami wonders what they should do and asks Luffy for guidance, but he tells her to be quiet as he throws his straw hat to her. Luffy tells Nami that she is the Pirate King's friend, so she should stop worrying. Enel asks what country the Pirate King rules, and Luffy replies that he is the king of the sea, which amuses Enel as he prepares to finish their battle in the sky. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *It is revealed that rubber does not exist in the White Sea and White-White Sea. Due to this, the people of the seas do not know of rubber or its properties. *Enel learns his lightning attacks do not work on Luffy, as Luffy is made of rubber and rubber does not conduct electricity. *Enel turns his staff into a trident. *Enel uses Mantra to predict Luffy's moves. *Luffy tells Enel of his dream to become the Pirate King. Characters Anime Episode *Episode 183 (p. 2-19) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 280 it:Capitolo 280